


Sleeping Beauty

by hyukaism



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Huening Kai, Boyfriends Yeonbinkai, Hyuka is cute, M/M, Top Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjun doesn’t top but he does get a blowjob, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaism/pseuds/hyukaism
Summary: Soobin and Yeonjun being horny so they have sex with their boyfriend, Huening Kai.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> [this is a random title]
> 
> I posted this on Twitter, but I decided to post this on here also.

“Pretty,” Soobin mumbles out, dragging his hand on the younger’s exposed thighs. His hand stopping at the end of the shorts the younger was currently wearing. 

Soobin tossed the covers away from Hueningkai, taking in the view of the younger sleeping soundly in a pair of shorts and a shirt that belonged to him. Soobin slowly dragged the shorts off the sleeping boy and groaned at the sight of his lower body exposed. 

He hooked the younger’s legs above his shoulder and slowly slid one of his spit-covered fingers inside Hueningkai’s hole. Fingering the boy slowly before inserting a second finger in.

Soobin’s attention was focused on his fingers pumping in and out of the sleeping boy that he hadn’t noticed Yeonjun entering the room. The older’s breath hitched at the sight of his two boyfriends. 

—————

Yeonjun palms his hard on as he watches Soobin fingering Hueningkai, who was surprisingly still asleep. 

“I can hear you, Yeonjun.” Soobin’s words caught the older off guard, all this time he thought he was quiet. 

Yeonjun walks closer to the bed bringing Soobin into a kiss before slowly sliding Hueningkai’s shirt off, leaving the younger completely naked. 

Yeonjun mouths along the younger’s neck drawing out a moan from the sleeping boy. Hueningkai started tossing around and would have hit Soobin in the face if his grip hadn’t tightened on the younger’s thighs. However, he wasn’t fully awake yet. 

Soobin’s fingers rubbed against Hueningkai’s prostate, the boy’s eyes opened as he let out a moan. 

“Sleeping beauty is awake,” Yeonjun smirks before planting a kiss on Kai’s lips.

Hueningkai pouted, he was disappointed that he was the only one naked in the room.

“Why am I the only one naked?” Hueningkai asks.

Yeonjun bites his lips before looking at Soobin who nods. Both of them strip off their clothings before getting back into position. 

“Happy now.” 

Yeonjun brings the younger into a kiss, hoping to distract him while Soobin slides his fingers in. 

“Binnie,” Hueningkai moans out, enjoying the feeling of Soobin’s fingers inside of him and Yeonjun’s lips around his neck, leaving hickeys here and there. 

“Ready?” Hueningkai nods.

Soobin takes his fingers out and lines up his cock with Hueningkai’s entrance and slowly slides in.

“Oh Fuck-“ Hueningkai arches his back, grabbing onto Yeonjun’s thighs for support as Soobin bottoms out.

“I’ll go slow since it’s been awhile since we have done this.”

Yeonjun grabs his cock and pushes it towards the younger’s mouth, the younger eagerly licking and sucking the tip. 

“Can we change positions? I can’t suck off Yeonjun laying on my back.”

Soobin pulls out, turning Hueningkai on all fours. the younger’s mouth eagerly takes in Yeonjun’s cock and raises his ass up for Soobin. Hueningkai slowly slides his mouth down on the older’s cock until the tip hits the back of his throat. Yeonjun sighs, Kai looked so pretty with his mouth full. 

Soobin pushes in, groaning at the tightness surrounding his cock. 

“Damn.” 

Soobin starts fucking into Hueningkai, the younger moaning around the cock in his mouth.

“Can I?” Yeonjun asks, the younger nods. Yeonjun grabs Hueningkai’s head and starts thrusting into the boy's warm mouth. 

Yeonjun groans at the vibrations of the younger’s moans around his cock. “So good, for us baby,” the older boy praises the younger. 

Soobin’s cock repeatedly keeps hitting Hueningkai’s prostate over and over. The younger’s cock was leaking precum on the bed, Hueningkai was getting closer to his climax as both of his holes were being used. 

Soobin’s grip on Hueningkai’s hips tightened as he increased his pace. Yeonjun grabs the younger’s head and starts fucking harder into the warm mouth, moaning at the big, fat tears streaming down Hueningkai face. 

“My gum.” Soobin’s words were all it took for Hueningkai to finally climax, his cries muffled around Yeonjun’s cock. 

Yeonjun starts chasing his own climax inside the younger’s mouth. 

Soobin growls at the tightness around his cock, thrusting inside Hueningkai faster, repeatedly abusing his prostate. Before he stills and releases his seed inside of his gum, his gum moaning at the warmth hitting his walls. 

Soobin pulls out, watching as his cum spills out of his gum’s hole. He gives Hueningkai’s ass a slap, watching in fascination as it jiggled and more cum started leaking down the younger’s thighs.

The view in front of him, Soobin slapping the younger’s ass brought the older to his own climax. Yeonjun releases his cum inside of Hueningkai’s mouth and pulls out watching the younger swallow it down. He brings up Hueningkai into a kiss, getting a taste of his own cum inside of the younger’s mouth.

—————

Hueningkai’s arms give out and he falls onto the bed, on his own cum. 

“You did good.”

Yeonjun kissed the younger on the top of his head before going to fetch a towel to clean up the boy. Soobin lays next to the exhausted boy and smiles at his gum, laughing when Hueningkai weakly presses a finger inside his dimple. 

“Binnie?”

“Yes,my baby.”

“I want to cuddle with you and Yeonjunie.” Hueningkai pouts, making grabby hands at Soobin. 

“Sure, anything for my gum, but we need to clean you up first.” Soobin plants a kiss on his gum’s cheek, grabbing the towel from Yeonjun’s hand and proceeding to clean up his gum.

Once everyone cleaned up, a tired Hueningkai is picked up by Soobin and carried to his room. Hueningkai was slowly let down on the bed and his boyfriends laid down on both sides on the bed with the younger in the middle. 

“We exhausted him,” Yeonjun whispers, watching as Hueningkai’s breathing evened out. 

“We sure did,” Soobin replies, feeling content watching his boyfriend cuddle into his chest. 

Yeonjun smiles watching both of his boyfriends fall asleep before he also drifts into his own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first time writing a longer piece so yeah it may not be the best :)


End file.
